A Death on Utapau
"A Death on Utapau" is the first story reel of the Crystal Crisis on Utapau arc of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the fifth release of Legacy. It was released on September 25, 2014 on StarWars.com. Premise Synopsis Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to Utapau where they are greeted by Police Inspector Jen June. Jen June shows them the body of Jedi Master Tu-Anh which showing no external wounds and only marks and that she never reported her whereabouts to the Jedi High Council. Obi-Wan mentions that she was like his old master Qui-Gon Jinn how would go on long rogue investigations without notifying the council. Obi-Wan and Anakin go to the location of where her body was found. They find out she was shot by a Persian Laser Dart from a building nearby which forced her to fall and crawl before she died. They visit the building which they find a subsidence which they take a sample of. They also question the owner of the building a Toydarian named Garri who reveals that a few days ago a big scary with red eyes droid paid him to leave the building vacant and not to ask questions. Obi-Wan Kenobi thinks that it might be a MagnaGuard but Skywalker argues that there are hundreds of droids with red eyes. At the Pau'an Police Headquarters Inspector Jen June gives them the results of there residue which is Slime from the Amani and notifies them that the Governor Torul Blom would like to see them in his office, and wants them to leave. Skywalker and Kenobi enter the Governor office which he says the death of a Jedi has upset the citizens, which Kenobi agrees. Anakin Skywalker says that we have evidence that General Grievous may be involved her with some sinister plot which Torul Blom questions what would he be doing here. Kenobi says that Utapau has been a long target for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Blom claims that there is not Separatist on Utapau and take the deceased Jedi body with them. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi still continue there investigation as they head to the lower-levels to visit the local Amani and see what information they know. They talk to the them and tell them that several Amani recently meet with two droids in a cave nearby which also telling them the location. As they head to the cave and go in it as they see Two MagnaGuard and are sneaked up by a giant monster they attempt to kill them however as the MagnaGuards escape as Skywalker kills the monster. They chase the MagnaGuards on there Dactillion. They chase them to the surface and face off and dueling them Skywalker "accidently" destroys his and extract a image of MagnaGuards with Sugi's from the other droid. Skywalker and Kenobi is at the funeral of Tu-Anh and Kenobi informs Skywalker he talked with the council and Master Yoda wants them to continue. Credits Cast Starring * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Kari Wahlgren as Jen June * Ben Diskin as Governor Blom * Stephen Stanton as Garri * Matthew Wood as General Grievous * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Daniel Arkin Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Tu-Anh *Torul Blom *Count Dooku *Grievous *Qui-Gon Jinn *Yoda *Jen June *Garri Creatures * Dactillion * Nos Monster Droid Models * MagnaGuard * 2-1B Medical Droid * Protocol Droid Locations *Utapau **Pau City *Coruscant **Jedi High Council Events * Clone Wars **Mission to Utapau **Funeral of Tu-Anh Gallery Concept Art 601 Concept art of the Dactillion creature.jpg 601 Character design of Jedi Master Deepa Billaba.jpg 601 Inspector Jen June character design.jpg 601 Nos Monster concept art.jpg 601 Character design of the Sugi warrior.jpg 601 Pau City morgue concept art.jpg 601 Pau City police station concept art.jpg 601 Amani Village on the Utapau plains concept art.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Legacy